


Sí papi, seré bueno

by Picly25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25
Summary: Derek Hale es impertinente. Rafael McCall paciente. Stiles Stilinski es descarado. Nada más que ello.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 8





	Sí papi, seré bueno

TW: +18, Daddy kink

—Esto no es asunto tuyo perro.

—Stiles, pequeño ignoralo y sube al auto

Rafael McCall no sabe que está haciendo, ni siquiera sabe porque no ha arrestado a Derek Hale en lugar de seguir escuchando las estupideces que dice. Pues todo estaba saliendo perfecto, como estaba planeado, hasta que el entrometido joven Hale decidió seguirlos, así que ahora se encontraban a un lado de la carretera mientras Rafael se dedicaba a tratar de calmar a su pequeño Stiles quien ya está bastante alterado y el idiota de Hale seguía insistiendo para que Stiles subiera a su camaro. 

—¿Entonces te gustan los ancianos Stiles? ¿Es por ello que sales con él y no conmigo? 

Soltando una risa sarcástica Stiles vio como el agente se pasó la mano por el rostro en señal de cansancio y con clara razón, no es agradable la situación y está seguro nadie quisiera pasar por una situación similar.

—No Derek, te equivocas, no me gustan los ancianos si así fuera hubiese aceptado salir contigo, lo que pasa es que me gustan las pollas grandes. 

Pasando por un lado al ojiverde, Stiles le dio un ligero asentimiento a Rafael, siendo un incentivo a que se marchen, tomando asiento en el lado del copiloto, el castaño escucho a Derek gritar. 

—!Melissa se enterara de esto¡ Ella que siempre te a querido como a un hijo, que decepcionante será para ella saber que te revuelcas con su ex esposo. 

El más grande, arranco el coche pero como debió de haber suponido, Stiles no se dejaría de nadie por mucha paz mental que dijera o quisiera tener. 

El castaño asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana del vehículo, —!Melissa sabe que su ex me folla desde que cumpli quince, así que buena suerte con eso idiota¡— Apresurandose a subir la ventanilla por si al Hale se le ocurría alguna patraña más.

Y eso fue suficiente para que el mayor acelerara. Un par de kilómetros más lejos de aquel desagradable sujeto, Stiles no veía a McCall con intenciones de parar pronto, así que volteando a los lados para asegurarse que seguían en un trayecto de carretera no poblada, Stiles vio su oportunidad para deshacerse del estrés del agente a su lado. 

—Rafael, detén el auto. 

Mirando de reojo al pecoso, el agente solo negó con la cabeza. —Stiles, no hay razón para detenernos. 

Hay que saber reconocer, que el castaño jamás ha tenido una gran paciencia y pese a los recientes acontecimientos, no iba a pedirlo con delicadeza. 

—Rafael McCall Bleisent, paras ahora o me aviento del auto y voy a la estación de policías más cercana a decir que me secuestraste e intentaste abusar de mí. 

Sabiendo que su pequeña pareja no estaba bromeando, McCall detuvo el auto, orillando el vehículo lo más que pudo. No pasaron ni dos minutos que el agente había apagado el vehículo, cuando en un perfecto y ágil movimiento Stiles quedó sobre los muslos del agente, quien por inercia reclino su asiento.

—Stil-

Sin dejar que acabara su frase, el castaño tomó las manos del mayor y las poso en sus caderas, capturando rápidamente los labios del agente en un beso brusco. Siendo correspondido al instante por Rafael, con la misma energía. 

Stiles se separó del beso para tomar un poco de aire, cosa que el agente aprovechó para repartir besos en el cuello de su pequeño, dejándose llevar por la magnífica sensación de los labios del mayor en su cuello, Stiles tomo el cabello de Rafael apretandolo y dirigiéndose a sus labios, para seguir un beso bastante húmedo. 

Moviendo sus caderas erráticamente sobre la pelvis del mayor, comenzó a soltar pequeños jadeos, llevándose con ello el poco autocontrol del mayor. Quien en el intento de quitarla su camiseta al castaño, terminó rompiéndola por la mitad, aventando los restos al asiento trasero y pasando sus dedos por las tetillas de su amado, a la vez que el castaño trataba de desabrochar el pantalón del mayor.

—Raf, oh joder. 

Dejando los rosados y muy sensibles botoncitos del castaño, Rafael le propinó un azote en cada nalga, pasando sus manos delicadamente por estas luego de ello.

—Estas siendo un niño tan malcriado Stilinski. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Stiles entrecortadamente pudo articular, —Amarme y follarme papi, nada más que eso.

Riendo roncamente debido a la excitación otro azote fue propinado al castaño. —O debería meterte algo grueso a la boca, para lograr que dejes de ser tan mal hablado.

Volviendo a tomar sus labios en un beso por demás lujurioso, ambos se encontraban en la labor de quitar los pantalones del otro. Siendo Rafael el primero en conseguir esto, levantando al castaño para lograr quitarlo por completo con un poco de dificultad, dejando al adolescente solamente en calzoncillos. Acariciando el trasero de su pequeño por sobre el boxer, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en una batalla.

Cansado de tanto juego previo Stiles le dio un apretón al miembro de McCall, por sobre la tela del pantalón, levantándose de los muslos del mayor y ayudandole a bajarse el pantalón y bóxer al mismo tiempo, admirando como el miembro del mayor se erguía. 

Lamiéndose los labios a la vez que dejaba un apretón en el miembro del mayor, Stiles estaba que no aguantaba más. —Vamos McCall, follame o ¿Es que mi papi no quiere llenarme con su polla? ¿Prefiere que su necesitado niño vaya con alguien más?

—Sin duda, tendremos largas sesiones para que vuelvas a ser un buen bebé.

Dándole un azote mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, se enderezó y le bajó los calzoncillos a Stiles de un rápido movimiento, dejando mordidas por todo su cuello, llevo sus manos a la entrada del castaño, encontrándose con un circulito metálico que el agente se encargó de enganchar con su dedo, sacando un tapón anal provocando un gemido alto del castaño al ya no sentirlo dentro.

Tomándolo por completo en su mano, lo puso a la altura de los ojos de Stiles, —¿De verdad pequeño? 

Mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de McCall el castaño susurró. —Solo lo mejor para mi papi. 

Acariciando el pecho de su bebé, el oficial habla nuevamente. —Quiero que montes a papi, ¿De acuerdo bebé? 

Mordiéndose el labio, el pequeño castaño asintió efusivamente. Stiles se levantó un poco sobre sus rodillas, alineando el rojo y prominente miembro de su papi perfectamente en su entrada, bajando poco a poco sobre el agarrándose fuertemente de los hombros del agente. 

—Estas tan estrecho y caliente bebé, tan ansioso y desesperado porque tu papi te folle ¿No es así?

Dejándose caer por completo en lo poco que faltaba por entrar en el, ambos dieron un gemido en alto.

—Sí papi

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a cabalgar a su papi, Rafael tomo por los muslos al castaño, dejándolo sentado con su miembro dentro de él. Recibiendo un puchero de parte de su bebé.

—¿Has sido un buen bebé?— Mientras comenzaba hablar con una mano tomo el miembro de su castaño, masturbandolo lentamente, escuchando los suspiros del castaño, —Respondeme

—N- No papi

Aumentando un poco la velocidad de su mano sobre el miembro del pequeño, volvió a hablar admirando las pupilas dilatas del ojimiel, haciendo ver sus ojos casi por completo negros.

—Bueno, pues cabalga lo más rápido que puedas o recibiras solo castigos. 

Parando por completo todo, retiró su mano del miembro del castaño y tomó un puñado de su cabello jalandolo para besarlo, un beso brusco y lleno de saliva. Stiles comenzó a cabalgar, como si su vida dependiera de ello, -aunque prácticamente lo hacía-, tratando de no despegarse de los labios de su pareja, enterrando sus uñas en los hombros del mayor. Sin poder contenerse, solo era Stiles tratando de hacer feliz a su papi.

Tomando con fuerza las caderas del ojimiel, Rafael se concentró en el cuello de su bebé, en dejar la mayor cantidad de mordidas y marcas. En el momento que Stiles comenzó a ralentizar las cabalgatas Rafael supo que estaba por llegar a su deseado orgasmo, así que poniendo su pulgar sobre la punta del miembro de su bebé fue incapaz de permitir su liberación.

—Raf-, papi por favor, —Deteniéndose por completo y descansando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor habló entrecortadamente, —Papi, papi dejame, seré bueno. 

Sonriendo complacido, Rafael pasó su mano libre por las nalgas de su bebé. —¿Seguro?

—Sí- sí pero p- papi dejame por favor. 

Lamiendo el cuello del castaño, el agente volvió a hablar. —¿prometes ser un buen bebé? ¿Serás un buen bebe para papi?

Desesperado por conseguir su orgasmo, pero teniendo en cuenta que es lo mínimo que le debía su papi, Stiles habló. —Sí papi, seré bueno.

—Buen chico. 

Dejando libre el pene de Stiles, el agente alzó sus caderas a la par que el castaño retomaba su cabalgata, encontrandose y haciendo la sensación mejor para ambos, juntando sus labios en un beso desesperado, que llevaba consigo una batalla entre sus lenguas. No necesito más para que Stiles llegará a su orgamos siendo seguido del de el mayor. Pero si fueron necesarios un par de minutos para que ambos consiguieran calmar su respiración. 

—Te amo papi.

Dejando un suave beso en el cabello de Stiles, contestó. —Te amo más bebé.


End file.
